The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Air cells (air bags) for stably supporting the body of a passenger seated on a seat may be provided on opposite sides of a seatback of a vehicle, and air is injected into or discharged from the air cells by a pneumatic system including a motor, an air pump, an operation switch, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method of controlling air cells pneumatic system according to the related art, and the air cells 1 are expanded and restored by pressures of the air injected into the air cells through an operation of a motor, a pressure of the air, and a switch operation time when the startup of the vehicle is off and then when the startup of the vehicle is on, supplying the air into the air cells 1 by an amount of the air stored when the previous startup is off.
However, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing, if the pressures of the air cells are stored while the posture of the passenger seated on a seat is distorted, the pressures of the opposite air cells are stored while the pressures and volumes of the air cells are different, and accordingly, when the air cells are restored as the startup of the vehicle is on, the air cell to which a load of the passenger is applied is expanded and restored to a relatively small volume as compared with the opposite air cell, so that the passenger should manipulate an operation switch to adjust the volumes of the air cells.